


you're a cad (but I never get smart)

by BannedBloodOranges



Category: Muppet Treasure Island (1996), Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Crack, Fanvid, Gen, Humour, Jim needs to make better choices, Karma is a Bitch, Long John Silver is a bastard (but you already knew that), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BannedBloodOranges/pseuds/BannedBloodOranges
Summary: Silver is a cad, a dog, a rascal and a rogue.Jim lets him go anyway.





	you're a cad (but I never get smart)

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, non-profit fun only.

_"You're a rascal and a rogue, a villain and a crook_   
_Still I tug at your line, I'm a fish on your hook_   
_I should be better, but I'm worse..."_

_You're a Cad,_ The Bird and The Bee.

[Jim Hawkins & John Silver - You're a Cad](https://vimeo.com/346749171) from [MidnightGallery](https://vimeo.com/user80752244) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
